


Bee Happy

by VeraBAdler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d seen it in the window of a fussy little store, the kind with curly-swirly writing on the sign and frou-frou white gingerbreading around the door. He would never have so much as glanced at the place, all frilly and feminine and clearly not for the likes of Dean Winchester to browse, but the yellow and black of the tea towels had caught his eye as he’d passed on his way to the police station. After they’d grabbed a late lunch and decided the deaths weren’t their kind of thing, he’d muttered something about an errand and left the other two to go pack up their shit from the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Happy

He’d seen it in the window of a fussy little store, the kind with curly-swirly writing on the sign and frou-frou white gingerbreading around the door. He would never have so much as glanced at the place, all frilly and feminine and clearly not for the likes of Dean Winchester to browse, but the yellow and black of the tea towels had caught his eye as he’d passed on his way to the police station. After they’d grabbed a late lunch and decided the deaths weren’t their kind of thing, he’d muttered something about an errand and left the other two to go pack up their shit from the room.

He’d rather face a roomful of Jefferson Starships than walk into a store like that again, full of “ladies of a certain age” browsing doilies and flowery soaps, but the woman behind the counter had been kind to him, knew exactly what he’d meant when he’d asked about the set in the window. She’d wrapped his purchase as a gift without needing to ask, curled yellow ribbon around pearl gray paper and tucked a sprig of dried lavender under the knot. He’d shoved the thing under his jacket and walked quickly back to the room, arriving just in time to catch the keys from his brother and hop into the driver’s seat for the 6-hour trip back to the Bunker.

They get in a little after midnight. Sam grabs his bag out of the trunk and heads straight for his room; he’d been complaining of a migraine all evening and needs to crash. Cas helps him to unload the rest of the crap, a gentle stream of conversation rippling between them as they work.

Once everything’s unpacked, Cas murmurs, “goodnight, Dean” and turns towards the bedrooms. Dean stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, uh… Cas… I, uh, I picked this up for you today…” He fumbles the package out of his jacket pocket, offers it shyly.

Cas unwinds the ribbon with deft fingers, setting the lavender aside on the counter, and opens the paper carefully. “Oh…” he says with a smile as he examines the contents.

“I just, um… I saw it and… I know you love bees, and, um…” Dean’s tongue feels leaden in his mouth, his brain swirls with so many words, so many things he wants to say.

_I think about you all the time._

_I remember every thing you tell me about yourself._

_I will go light years outside of my comfort zone for you._

_I will do anything in the world to make you happy._

_I want to make a home with you._

_I want you to stay with me._

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I love you._

_I am yours._

_Please be mine._

He stands in the kitchen, speechless, too full of emotion to make a sound.

Cas looks him the eyes and maybe there’s still a speck of angel left in him, or maybe he just knows Dean better than any other being in the universe. He looks his hunter in the eyes and he sees it all, hears all the words left unsaid. He wraps his arms around the man he loves and rests his head on his broad shoulder and whispers, “thank you Dean, I love it.”

Dean winds his arms around the man he loves and kisses the top of his head and hears the words his angel hasn’t said.

_I am devoted to you._

_I have always loved you._

_I will never leave you._

_You are my home._

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I love you._

_I am yours._

They stand in the middle of the kitchen, in the middle of their home, and they hold each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> Image from [here](https://therainforestsite.greatergood.com/store/trs/item/66956/).
> 
> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/126747145041/yourspecialeyes-picture-from-here-hed-seen).


End file.
